Sasuke: To be continued! The first fdsa
by fdsa-fdsa
Summary: Sasuke wakes up from a hectic night to find a girl sitting on his windowsill. With people in glaring yellow clothing and hiding under beds, he finds himself attached. What will be the affect of her appearance? Find out as the story continues!
1. Sasuke: Proposition of Perfection!

Do not ask me when exactly in the cannon it happened, cause I really don't have any idea. I tried to figure it out, but I couldn't. There are three shifts of style and/or mood in the story, and they change because (a) I woke up and fell back asleep (b)I was semi-lucid and (c) because I was interupted before the end and had to imagine what happened. If you can tell where the style changes, I'll give you a cookie and love you forever. Find me at as fdsa(add the non shifted hyphen here)fdsa at livejournal (dot) com for quicker updates and non-fiction dreams (which are usually more fun.).

I capslocked the names and wrote in Courier New because that is just how I see it. I know I'm super weird in my first posting, but I promise it won't happen again, since you don't read in Courier New. But because of that, it doesn't seem to match my idea of the story here. I hope it won't make the story not as fun for you .

* * *

"I won't pretend to know who you are, so whould you please just tell me what you are doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Sasuke glared as he swung his legs out from under the blanket. The ninja sitting on his windowsill just smiled and swung her own legs, thumping them against the wall. 

"I was wondering, maybe, if I could spend the night here?" she asked politely, but Sasuke simply felt more confused.

"Look, you wake me in the middle of the night, talk really loud, and I don't even get to kick your but, so just go away." Sasuke flopped down on the bed and stared pointedly away from her. He heard her sigh and just closed his eyes, hopeing she'd eventually go away.

All of a sudden, there were shouts, and a crash. Sasuke was knocked out of his bed as the girl came rolling down. "Hey!" he shouted and waved his arm across the bed, hitting her face. She was trembling. "Hey!" he said again, more quietly, as the non-understandable phsycobabble filtered in through the window a little more loudly. "What's the matter?"

She just shook her head and buried her face into his blanket, pressing herself down as if she could disapear from sight, trembling like a leaf on the wind. "Stop, please stop. Stop it!" He moved his hand away and then leaned across the bed, staring out the window. The first thing that he noticed was that there were people on the roof across from him, and they were dressed in a terrible bright yellow. They saw him when he put his hands on the sill, and shouted something that he couldn't understand. As an unconcious reaction, Sasuke dove down, with his back pressed against the wall. His legs became tangled with the girl's, and they both crashed again, this time out of the bed with legs firsts. No banged-up heads for them, no. Sasuke detached his legs as noises alerted him that people were coming up the stairs of the building. The girl was going to be of no use in a hostile situation, so he wordlessly pointed her under the blankets and grabbed a kunai out from under the pillow. He was always prepared, at this was why. When you lived by yourself you never know what kind of crazy things would happen.

There was a knock, strangly quiet compared to the hectic feet, and Sasuke had to gulp to get himself enough out of Everybody Die-mode to talk. "What do you want?" he strangled out.

"We're looking for someone, and we were hoping you might have seen her." The door creaked open-why was the creaking scarier then bursting or slamming?-and the strangest person he had ever seen came in accompanied by the commonest person he had ever seen. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't even focus on the faces for very long, so he activated Sharingan. It must have been some kind of genjutsu, he thought, as the creepy one spoke, and suddenly noted that it was the other one who was the most powerful.

"No girls in here." Sasuke replied with both his face and his additude, but said, instead, "Does it seem like I'm old enough to go chasing after skirts?" That was the craziest thing he'd ever heard himself said, and if he was Naruto, he would have laughed at himself. But he didn't want to think about Naruto, not at all, never ever again. He knew, in the back of his head, that he would have to, eventually, probably even when he woke up in the morning, but for now, he just ignoreed the thought.

"Then who's on your bed?" the creepy man asked, and Sasuke was glad that he couldn't see his face. He probably would be shivering in his pants, from the chakra they were exuding. At least it wasn't a bloodline genjutsu, or he would be, and then Sakura would be mollified and Naruto would be laughing at him. No. No Naruto. Girl hiding in his blankets, but not Naruto.

"My brother," he replied unhesitantly. Hesitation would be the death of both of them. These creeps were as strong in genjutsu as ITACHI-although, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about him, either-and the man's voice sounded like death. What? Sound? A sound genjutsu, was that why he still felt creepy? Well, he wasn't as good at releasing jutsus as-no thinking, just doing-but why the heck not? "Kai," he then said, his hands going rabbit-bird-turtle-horse-rabbit. It was a little complex for a releasing jutsu, but it would work better that way. As soon as he released Sharingan, he saw that there was no one there. He had been under genjutsu since he had looked out the window, probably. "Do I feel stupid," he muttered under his breath, behaving uncharacteristicly again. Was he going slowly insane?

"Thank you," came the voice from the lump in his bed. A head popped out as he turned around, and he almost turned on Sharingan to not see the face again. She was just a kid, younger then him most likely. Why was she in the middle of Konoha chased by guys in bright yellow.

"Care to explain?" he brooded, creasing his forehead in a characteristic frown. Why was he dividing everything that way again? He tried to put it out of his mind and sat down for something to do. That was how he did it. He used his face and body to say everything, and those who said that he was stoic and noble were wrong. He frowned because he was angry, because he was sad, because he wasn't lonely anymore, because he wanted to be alone, because he wanted power, because he wanted love, because he couldn't decide what was more important to him, and because he had been raised that the clan is always the most important thing in the world and so he must forget everything else. That's a lot to frown about, and it showed. He was skinny because he didn't eat, he smirked cause he felt that he wasn't allowed to smile, and because... just because.

"No." She sat up and leaned against the wall, looking at him. "You look as if you need to talk more then I do." Her eyes were purple, deep purple, so purple they were blue and black too. Was that even possible? Then he realized. It was a bloodline limit, like the Hyuugas' that made their eyes white. They were pretty cool, but he'd never seen anything like that before.

"Was that why they were chasing you?"

"They wouldn't have found me if you hadn't looked out the window."

"Sorry. That just what happened." Why had he wanted to look out the window again? He'd forgotten. Sasuke just hmped and looked at the window.

"Are you going to leave?" She startled him. How did she know that he'd been thinking about that? "You know, it might not be as good as it seems. I think something bad's going to you. It's a pattern of leaves in your hair."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke snapped, and she winced slightly. He wouldn't have been able to see it if he hadn't a bloodline himself. "Never mind." He sulked and looked away.

"Are you going?" she asked again.

"I might," he replied, and touched his neck.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not for a while now." He wondered if maybe she was an illusion of his tired mind. Or some kind of god. Her raven black hair did look as if one could see right through it. Maybe it was just thin.

"Are you scared?"

"Don't you know already? Since you know everything else?" She was insulted. Well let her be.

"No. I don't know everything, by the way. Stupid boy. Boys always think they know everything, and so every person who knows more then them must be perfect and then they resent them."

"That's an interesting point of view. Why resent someone who's perfect?"

"Because you can't beat a perfect person," She told him. "A perfect person makes no mistakes, and that means they leave no hole in defense or attack. You can't even tire a perfect person out. They get stuck in your brain as you form scenario after scenario to defeat them, and you just end up hating yourself more. Anyone would resent someone who makes them hate themself. You want to get rid of them, so that you won't feel like that, but you can't, because you think they're perfect!"

Sasuke felt a little more then confused, but not quite insane. "I see, I think. But what does this have to do with anything, again?"

"Nothing, we're just rambling. But maybe you'll remember it sometime and it will mean something." She stood up on the bed and stuck a leg out the window.

"Going already?"

"The same way I came."

And then she was gone.

"Bye," he found himself saying out the window, and a bright blue star winked at him. He almost thought that it actually was her, but instead, he got dressed and left.

* * *

AN: rabbit-bird-turtle-horse-rabbit: 

rabbit, for a quick opening of the chakra

bird, for the flight away from the affecting chakra

turtle, to slow the senses to ease the flight away

horse, to quickly bring them back just-in-case

and then rabbit again, for quick release and closing of the seal.

It doesn't make any sense, probably, since I don't know if these are real seals or secondary and ternary meanings, etc. But it was a dream, what can I say?


	2. Purple Eyes! A Secret Scroll Appears

My regular style seems so different to me, when compared to the way my dream moves. Different styles are fun to do, though, and I hope the transistion goes smoothly. I've even attempted a science fiction style for a dream that reminds me of the beginning of_ Journey to the Center of the Earth._

* * *

Sasuke remembered purple eyes the second he turned his back on Naruto, and he kept remembering. It was just that he wanted to know her name, to hear her tell him something more about the strive toward perfection she spoke of, or was that really it? It was more, an reaction to a false ideal people called perfection. And then, when he saw Naruto again, and saw how he'd grown, he'd fought, for Sasuke even though he had just left him lying in the water-You didn't kill him, though-he remembered the exact words, and whispered them in the darkness of his room, where terrible things had been done to and by him in a strive toward perfection. "Why resent someone who's perfect?" he asked himself.

"Because you can't beat a perfect person," She told him, perfectly,cleary. He could see the way her mouth had moved and her eyes had glared as if he had memorized it with the Sharingan. "A perfect person makes no mistakes, and that means they leave no hole in defense or attack. You can't even tire a perfect person out. They get stuck in your brain as you form scenario after scenario to defeat them, and you just end up hating yourself more. Anyone would resent someone who makes them hate themself. You want to get rid of them, so that you won't feel like that, but you can't, because you think they're perfect!"

And now he got it. It was his brother. Why, after all this time of forgetting Naruto, forgetting Sakura and Kakashi and the Rookie Nine and team Guy, did he suddenly? "Augh!" He slammed his fist in the wall, causing large cracks with his release of energy, and went to do something useful with his time, fighting and training until his brain was numb and he was normal again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Konohagakure, in Tsunade's office, she was there. The purple-eyed, raven-haired, little figment of his imagination. Tsunade looked at her long and hard before speaking. "What are you doing here? I sent you out this morning, and the village is half a day's walk away." It was growing dark outside. "You would have to turn around as soon as you got there, and you were supposed to catch a missing nin. Aren't you a jounin? You're as bad as Naruto."

The jounin grinned. "I caught him on the way there!" she told Tsunade. "He was lazy and walking around all by himself. He even fell into his own trap!"

Tsunade sighed and eyed the purple orbs, shaking her head. "You aren't supposed to use a Bloodline limit so lightly. Turn it off, I'm not lying to you." With a blink, the eyes were blue.

"Sorry, sorry!" She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "I wasn't doing it on purpose."

"I know. But you should be careful with your chakra reserves."

"Yes ma'am." She grinned. Oh, Tsunade thought, just like Naruto.

"I know that it's kind of hard to explain, but what exactly do you see with those eyes? Even I don't understand myself, and I'm Hokage." Tsunade only spoke so lightly with her, she mused, because of that personality. It was like Naruto's, but it was a lot gentler and made people want to open up instead of sigh most of the time.

"Well, to me, it's like the chakra forms pictures," her young jounin tried to explain, "pictures of feelings, and aspects. With you though, I can barely see anything at all, cause you're so much older then me. As one gets older, their system follows a steadier flow, like this." She took up a chalk and drew a system on the chalkboard kept next to the desk for such moments. "A kid's system is less stable, like this," she drew quickly and steadily, "and so I can read it better. But for adults, because they're used to the pattern, I can use my limit to change one part of the flow so that they get jumbled. It's a mixture of taijutsu and genjutsu, and allows me to use regular genjutsu more effectively."

"Hmm." Tsunade let her eyes flit across the screen. "It's a good thing you're on our side."

"I can only do it to one person at a time," she interupted, trying to explain. She was such a worrywart, Tsunade had to smile.

"That's not what I mean. I mean, we don't know very much about your ancestry, but that you have civilian parents who run a flower shop."

"That's why I came back so quickly." The youth pulled out a scroll from her pocket. "The missing nin was carrying this. It relates a family geneology. This family's bloodline is held only by woman, and they have married into nearly every high family in the Fire, River, and Wind Countries. They have a bloodline limit marked in purple called Shikon. It gives no explanation of the bloodline."

"Do you think you came from a branch of this family? If they mixed Sharingan, Byakugan, Shikon, and other such limits that dealt with the use of the eyes to see systems, what could they have created? But..."

"But wouldn't each child only have one limit? How could they share them?" The youth finished, and then the door slammed open.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan!" came the loud and wild voice of Naruto, who hadn't changed much over the years, startling both of them into knocking over Tsunade's tea cup onto the ground. Tsunade sighed and rubbed in between her eyes. Naruto. All she had to do was think about him and he came. She wasn't listening to whatever he was saying until he suddenly asked a question in a different tone of voice. "Hey, who's this? I've never seen her before."

Tsunade glanced at the jounin, then spoke, also to Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee as they walked in more quietly. "This is Matsujo Kamoyuki. She's a jounin, so you wouldn't know her." Sakura handed a sheaf of papers to Tsunade, and she took them gladly.

"Here is the report." She turned to Matsujo and bowed her head; even though she was a little bit older and Tsunade's student, this was a jounin. "Pleased to meet you, Kamoyuki-san."

"Pleased to meet you," replied Matsujo, and bowed her head as well.

"I am Sakura Haruno, and this is Rock Lee." The pink haired ninja introduced her neighbor.

"Pleased to meet you!" he replied with the vigor of youth. He was just like his teacher.

"I have spoken with Gai-san many times about you. Pleased to meet you. And I already know Kakashi-kun!" She smiled up at him with an infectious grin. "I've known him since I was very young."

"Have you seen his face then?" Naruto asked with open glee. "Tell me what it looks like."

"If you do, Matsu-chan," Kakashi told her with a smile in his eye, "I will take away all of your teddy bears and give them to Pakkun."

"Eek!" Matsujo replied. "I'll never tell."

"Her obsession with collecting squishy things rivals your perverted book obsession." Tsunade told Kakashi, then turned to the current team of youngsters. "Alright, glad to see you're all getting along! Matsujo will join you as the fourth member of the team for your next mission."

"We're going together on another mission?" Sakura asked, slightly confused.

"Yes. The last mission was given to you because you were the best left in the village who fit it. But this time, if fits you four the best out of all the other chunnin. Naruto can just come along, but Sakura's medical jutsu as well as both her and Lee's taijutsu will work well together with Matsujo's genjutsu. You must follow her instructions perfectly though, because it is an important mission."

Naruto was fuming, and now he let it all out. "Why do we have to follow a little kid?" he asked. Matsujo's eyes twitched and there was a slight purple flame before Kakashi lowered her head protector to cover it with remarkable speed.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-kun." Matusjo lifted her forehead protector, and indeed, her eyes were blue, but the veins in her temples were standing out. She glared at Naruto. "You should follow me because I can teach you something that will bring him back."

Naruto was gaping. "How do you know that?" It was Sakura who asked. Then she looked behind her at the chalkboard, and her eyes narrowed as she studied it. "This is your bloodline limit? It doesn't make any sense, it's like Sharigan and Byakugan at the same time with more control. You need taijutsu to use it, that's why...," she took up to chalk and wrote in a clean area. "Is it like this? or like this?" she asked, and Matsujo smiled and stepped next to her. So they were talking fast and steady, and Tsunade just smiled and looked down warily at the geneology in front of her. "Your dismissed for now," she told the others without looking up, and guessed that the two girls would have a battle plan in no time at all.


	3. Chapter ThreeA France and Icecream!

This is a short update, but I've been rather busy. I saw Hillary Clinton (oOoOoOoOo) and I've been musing on whether or not to vote for her. I am republician, I guess, because I'm Pro-Life, but Hillary seems like the best one for the job so far. I really want to do things right, because I'm turning eighteen just before the election and it will be my first time voting, but I don't know what to do. How can Hillary be Pro-Choice the way she talks so much about "Children are the future, and I'm here to preserve the future" and stuff like that... I don't know what to do!!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Sakura at last put down her chalk piece (which was almost totally depleted), she turned back to Tsunade. The question on her mind was evident on her face, and Tsunade raised a hand. "No, Sakura, I can't tell you what the mission is yet. I'll tell you tomorrow morning. Go home and get some rest." Sakura's frown deepened, but she turned to leave before suddenly stopping. "Kamoyuki-san, would you like to get something to eat together?" she asked Matsujo, and Matsujo's smile sparkled with delight. 

"Of course! Thank you, Sakura-san. And you may call me Matsujo, if you wish. I am younger then you." Her eyes were sparkling with so much delight, Sakura was surprised. It was just dinner.

"Certainly. And you're welcome, Matsujo-san." Sakura opened the door for them to leave. "See you tomorrow morning, Tsunade-sama."

"Tomorrow, then." There was something in Tsunade's face that Sakura couldn't read, and she frowned again. What was going on? It was just dinner. What secret were the two sharing in their faces? But Matsujo's infectious grin drove the frown away, and they were quickly in discussion on what to eat. In the end they decided on a new resturant that both of them had noticed but not gone into. It was called Cafe la'Mont. It was the first non-traditional Japanese resturant in Konohagakure, so both of them where very excited. It had come from a different continent, where there weren't any ninjas at all. It was called Europe, and the country that the resturant came from was called France.

"France," Matsujo said, and the word rolled off of her tongue. Sakura was excited too. What a fun time they'd have, without Naruto around. Besides Ino, she hadn't had a chance to sit around and girl talk in a long time.

"I want to try this thing Ino told me about," Sakura told Matsujo, qesturing as she spoke, "called calzones. It's ingredients like tomatoes and cheese and meat all mixed together and wrapped inside dough. Ino said it's delicious!"

"I wonder if they have ramen in France?" Matsujo asked Sakura, and grinned her nearly Naruto grin.

"You remind me of Naruto so much!" Sakura told Matsujo. "Demo, but Matsujo-san, you're so much nicer!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke glared at the giant crack in his wall. It served only as a reminder. He took his fist and plunged it into the wall, making the crack expand and rock fall, scattering over his bed and the desk next to it. Who cares about a stupid girl and the stupid things she said three years ago? He certainly didn't. But he did, didn't he, or he wouldn't be busting up his wall. As he thought this, the crumbling rock wall fell and he could see beyond it into the next room. Since when had he been that strong? Sasuke hmped and left his room, slamming the door and making the last crumble settle. He walked straight out of the hideout, and across the desert, sitting on a tall rock in the middle of nowhere thinking about absolutely nothing. Kabuto came up to him about a hour later.

"Time to come back inside, Sasuke-kun." he told him, and Sasuke turned to glare with Sharingan eyes.

"Leave me alone." Kabuto was scared, very wary. Sasuke could beat him now.

"Now, now," Kabuto said with a sweat drop kind of face. "Orochimaru's orders."

"Since when do I listen to anything Orochimaru tells me to do?" He hadn't for nearly a year, listen to anything that man had told him, and seldom before that. He was a genius, and had learned nearly all of Orochimaru's techniques. Except the Immortality Jutsu. Orochimaru didn't need him for that yet.

"Just this once, okay, Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked politely. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Ice cream." Sasuke told Kabuto, then turned away and leaned on one elbow.

"Ice cream?" Kabuto asked, his voice sounding stunned.

"I'll come back if you bring me some ice cream."

"Where am I supposed to get ice cream in the middle of the desert?"

Sasuke looked back and glared at Kabuto some more, flaring his chakra. "I have no idea. So just leave me alone, and I'll come home, wagging my rattle behind me." he mocked Kabuto with fairy tale rhyme.


End file.
